NejiTen's Breakup And The New Power!
by Kirito Hitsugaya
Summary: What'll happen if Neji And Tenten broke up because of Tenten cheating on Neji with Lee? And what if Nejj obtained a new power? What'll happen? Is the Konoha 10 (Minus Neji) And The Sand Siblings going to accept this fate? Or will they try to bring this new power to an end? Read and find out! A bit of SasuNeji, Neji Saku, NejiHina and eventually NaruNeji.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. It's me again. This will probaly suck to Hell. Anyway Enj-**

_" HEY, GOD DAMMIT! I'M JUST GOING TO APOLOGISE TO YOU!" Tenten said._

_" TOO BAD! I SAW THE REAL YOU IN YOUR EYES! AND BESIDES, WHAT KIND OF APOLOGY WOULD INCLUDE THE APOLOGISER (makes no sense) TO ATTACK THE PERSON THEIR GOING TO APOLOGISE TO?! I USED BYAKUGAN AND SAW THE LUST IN YOUR EYES!" Neji screamed running away from Tenten._

_" ANYWAY SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYY!" Tenten said._

_" Kids game..." I said._

_" Who are you calling a kid?!" Tenten and Neji said._

_" I'll take it back if you both get along and start the show..." I said._

_" DEAL!" Neji and Tenten said at once._

_" ENJOY THIS GOD DAMMIT STORY WITH NEJITEN BRAKING UP!" They said_

_" Wow. Now if only we can get a photo with words that say Kick Me and have Tenten read that. We'll have them facing each other and Tenten reads Kick Ame. Let's have Neji kick Tenten. That'll teach Tenten to I mean NEVER date Lee, Kiba, Kankuro, Gaara, Naruto or Sasuke." I thought_

* * *

Tenten's P.o.v

I'm training with Neji. We're dating but I can't bring myself to tell him the truth. I'm cheating on him with Konoha's Green Beast Rock Lee. Neji has given up many things to date with me. He got disowned from the Hyuga Clan. He has no home so he lives with me. And worst of all, he'll be killed if I tell him. " Tenten?" Neji asked. " A-ah Neji, you won. Let's go!" I said holding Neji's hand. But of course we never kissed. I wouldn't steal his first kiss if I already kissed Lee. " Tenten, it's time to tell him!" Lee screamed. " I-I can't tell him.." I said. " He has to know sooner or later!" Lee said to me. " Fine, but if he gets killed, your being blamed." I said. " What are you talking about Tenten?" Neji asked. " Neji, Tenten and I have to tell you something." Lee said. " What is it?" Neji asked. " N-Neji, I-I've been cheating on you..." I said. Neji's eyes were in shock. " H-how long?" Neji asked. " One week after we started dating..." I said. " Why Tenten? Your breaking up with me? So be it. I've got no where else to go anyway. What's the point in living? Huh?" Neji said. Neji smirked evily after looking at his hand. His hand was glowing blue power from the looks of it. Then He said " This is amazing. This power is searching through my body. Thanks Tenten, Lee for helping me obain this amazing power." Neji said evily. " N-Neji?" Lee said. Neji started walking away and finally said " Good bye Lee, Tenten."

Neji's P.o.v

W-why? Why did Tenten, the girl I only loved, cheat on me with Lee? " Boy. Boy." a voice that sounded like mine was calling me. " Boy." the voice said again. Then all of a sudden I saw a boy that looked exactly like me except hips skin was a bit darker. " Boy. Undo these chains and I will help you. Pain. Sadness, I, the other side of you Neji Hyuga shall help you. I am the darkness of you that is most helpful." The dark Neji said. I was undoing the chains. When I was done, the darker me held my hand. A whole dark power went through me. " Ahh! Ufff!" I said screaming as the power went searching through my body. " Neji from now on, I will help you with your life." The dark Neji said. " Nice to meet you." Neji said shaking the dark Neji's hand. Then I came back to reality.

The dark Neji took over. " Heh. You must be real loosers to dump your own comrade. You must be weaker than an insect." The dark Neji said. " N-Neji?" Lee asked. " I'm not Neji. I'm Neji's dark side." The dark Neji said. Lee and Tenten were shocked. " What did you do with the real Neji?!" Tenten screamed. " Oh. He's fine right now. Wow, he must be way stronger then both of you put together. And besides Neji has accepted my offer." The dark Neji said. " Y-your lying. Neji would never do something like this. It's impossible. Neji, you can hear me right? Wake up!" Tenten screamed. " I'm afraid your friend Neji that you know, no longer exists in this world right now." The dark Neji said. I started to walk away. " What are you?" Lee asked. " I'm the ultimate power. Once a wielder posses this power, they gain ultimate strength. I'm Psyquallia and Void put together into a soul." The dark Neji said. " Why did Neji acept this power?" Tenten asked nearly in tears. " I awakened. You humans nearly brought Neji to killing himself." The dark Neji said. " No way." Tenten said. I started to walked away. The blue power surrounded my body. I turned back to normal but the blue power still around me.

" N-Neji?" Tenten asked. I walked away from her. Tenten grabbed my hand. " Neji, I don't know what happened inside of you but, why? Why choose to abandon your closest comrades? Is it all because I cheated on you?" Tenten asked crying. " Who are you?" I asked. Lee and Tenten were in shock. " Neji, stop playing games." Lee said. " YOSH, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, LET'S START TRAINING ONCE MORE WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Gai screamed. " Sorry, Gai-sensei. We can't train right now. We have a huge problem." Lee said. " Oh, really? What is this problem of yours? Maybe I can help you out." Gai offered. " W-well, Gai-sensei, I cheated on Neji and now there's this new dark Neji. Now he forgot about who we are to Neji." Tenten explained with Lee comforting her. " Lee, Tenten, Neji probably dosen't even remember you guys." Gai said. " Hey, loosers, the Neji you know, decided to abandon the memories with you loosers." The dark Neji said. " Quit talking for Neji!" Lee said. " Neji, talk to us and tell us about how you feel." Gai said. (wow for once Gai is calm)

" Who are you?" I asked. " Neji, it's me, your teacher Gai-sensei." Gai said. " Gai-sensei? Who is that?" I asked. " Lee, Tenten, go tell the others about what you did and what happened to Neji. I'll try to help him." Gai said. Lee and Tenten ran off. " Neji, how about we have a fight?" Gai asked. Then the blue power appeared and becamke even stronger. " A fight huh. Sure, I accept this challenge. But with my eyes, I can see, you'll loose this fight. It's nice to meet you Gai-sensei. I'm the dark Neji" The dark Neji said. " Dark or light Nejis, it wouldn't make a difference. But no matter what, I'll bring back the Neji I know." Gai said. The battle began.

With Tenten and Lee...

" Lee you get Kiba and Naruto's squad. I'll get Ino's and Gaara's team. They're staying in the village. (Sasuke didn't leave the village and Gaara is friends with everyone especially With Naruto, Neji and Sasuke. They are all Genin except Shikamaru a Chunin) Round them up at Team 7's training grounds." Tenten said. " Roger." Lee replied.

With Lee...

" Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, Hinata-san Kurenai-sensei!" Lee screamed running towards them. " W-what is it Lee-san?" Hinata stuttered. " We've got big trouble! It's Neji. He's forgot me, Tenten and Gai-sensei!" Lee screamed. " What!? Why!?" Kiba said. " I'll explain later with Tenten, but right now go to Naruto-kun's team training grounds." Lee said. Team 8 took off to Naruto's training grounds. Lee ran to Ichiraku Ramen shop. He saw Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke. " Guys, you all have to co,e with me. There's a huge problem!" Lee screamed. " Lee-san! What's the trouble?" Sakura asked. " It's Neji. He's forgotten me, Tenten and Gai-sensei!" Lee screamed. " Why!?" Naruot said chocking on his noodles. " I'll explain later, but right now, go to your training grounds." Lee said. Team 7 left for their training groungs.

With Tenten...

" Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Asuma!" Tenten said running towards them. " Tenten-san, what's wtong?" Ino asked. " It's Neji. He forgot about me Lee and Gai-sensei." Tenten said. " What?!" Chouji said. " I'll explain at Team 7's training grounds. Lee and I will explain." Tenten said. Team 10 took off to Team 7's training grounds. Tenten ran into Gaara's team. " Neji's in trouble? No problem. Team 7 training grounds." Gaara said. the sand sibling and Tenten ran to Team 7's training grounds. They got there.

At Team 7's Training Grounds...

" So Lee, Tenten, what happened to Neji?" Gaara asked. " Well, I cheated on Neji." Tenten said.

Flashback...

" He has to know sooner or later!" Lee said to me. " Fine, but if he gets killed, your being blamed." I said. " What are you talking about Tenten?" Neji asked. " Neji, Tenten and I have to tell you something." Lee said. " What is it?" Neji asked. " N-Neji, I-I've been cheating on you..." I said. Neji's eyes were in shock. " H-how long?" Neji asked. " One week after we started dating..." I said. " Why Tenten? Your breaking up with me? So be it. I've got no where else to go anyway. What's the point in living? Huh?" Neji said. Neji smirked evily after looking at his hand. His hand was glowing blue power from the looks of it. Then He said " This is amazing. This power is searching through my body. Thanks Tenten, Lee for helping me obain this amazing power." Neji said evily. " N-Neji?" Lee said. Neji started walking away and finally said " Good bye Lee, Tenten."

" Heh. You must be real loosers to dump your own comrade. You must be weaker than an insect." Neji said. " N-Neji?" Lee asked. " I'm not Neji. I'm Neji's dark side." The dark Neji said. Lee and Tenten were shocked. " What did you do with the real Neji?!" Tenten screamed. " Oh. He's fine right now. Wow, he must be way stronger then both of you put together. And besides Neji has accepted my offer." The dark Neji said. " Y-your lying. Neji would never do something like this. It's impossible. Neji, you can hear me right? Wake up!" Tenten screamed. " I'm afraid your friend Neji that you know, no longer exists in this world right now." The dark Neji said. Neji started to walk away. " What are you?" Lee asked. " I'm the ultimate power. Once a wielder posses this power, they gain ultimate strength. I'm Psyquallia and Void put together into a soul." The dark Neji said. " Why did Neji acept this power?" Tenten asked nearly in tears. " I awakened when you humans nearly brought Neji to killing himself." The dark Neji said. " No way." Tenten said. Neji started to walked away. The blue power surrounded Neji's body.

" N-Neji?" Tenten asked. Neji walked away from me. Tenten grabbed Neji's hand. " Neji, I don't know what happened inside of you but, why? Why choose to abandon your closest comrades? Is it all because I cheated on you?" Tenten asked crying. " Who are you?" I asked. Lee and Tenten were in shock. " Neji, stop playing games." Lee said. " YOSH, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, LET'S START TRAINING ONCE MORE WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Gai screamed. " Sorry, Gai-sensei. We can't train right now. We have a huge problem." Lee said. " Oh, really? What is this problem of yours? Maybe I can help you out." Gai offered. " W-well, Gai-sensei, I cheated on Neji and now there's this new dark Neji. Now he forgot about who we are to Neji." Tenten explained with Lee comforting her. " Lee, Tenten, Neji probably dosen't even remember you guys." Gai said. " Hey, loosers, the Neji you know, decided to abandon the memories with you loosers." The dark Neji said. " Quit talking for Neji!" Lee said. " Neji, talk to us and tell us about how you feel." Gai said. (wow for once Gai is calm)

" Who are you?" I asked. " Neji, it's me, your teacher Gai-sensei." Gai said. " Gai-sensei? Who is that?" I asked. " Lee, Tenten, go tell the others about what you did and what happened to Neji. I'll try to help him." Gai said. Lee and Tenten ran off.

End Of Flashback...

Normal P.o.v

" Lee, Tenten, why'd you do that to Neji?" Gaara asked. " Tenten, that was a huge mistake to date Lee after you started to date Neji." Naruto said. " Well anyway, we're all going to bring Neji to his senses no matter what. If you leave your friends behind, your worst than being scum and way worst breaking the rules.." Naruto said. Thay all heard a noise of kunai. Gai jumped out of a bush. Neji following. " You can't beat me. This fight has already been decided by the time you chose to challege me." The dark Neji said. A glow was in Neji's eyes. The blue power became even stronger. " Gai-sensei, can you imagine it?" Neji asked. All of a sudden Gai was floating on a planet. Neji appeared. " Neji where are we?" Gai asked. " We are on the planet Cray. Now feel the taste of my hatred." Neji said. Neji had a black sword. Neji stabbed Gai with the sword. Then Gai and Neji's spirits were back. Gai fell to the ground. " Gai-sensei, I know you felt that power of mine." Neji said. Sakura and Ino ran in front of Gai and had their arms out protecting him. Then Tsunade appeared with Shizune and Tonton. " Sakura-san? Ino-san?" Neji said. The blue power disappeared. Neji's eyes became back to normal. Then Neji passed out. " Neji." Someone said. Hiashi said that to Neji. " F-Father." Hinata said. " Hinata, I see that Neji learned his lesson. I'll take him back into the Hyuga clan." Hiashi said. " Hiashi, how long have you been watching?" Naruto asked. " Since forever. I know Neji is my nephew. Without a father to look up to, it must be hard. An orphan. Now Neji must live without you." Hiashi said picking up Neji. " Hinata, let's go home." Hiashi said. " Yes father." Hinata said.

At The Hyuga Mansion...

A little bit later Neji woke up. " Huh? Where am I?" Neji asked. " Neji, you're back in the Hyuga Mansion." Hiashi replied next to Neji on a chair. " H-Hiashi-sama? Why am I in the Hyuga Mansion?" Neji asked. " Well Neji, I saw that girl Tenten I believe was cheating on you. I thought since you're not dating her anymore, you can live here like the old times. In my dreams, your father has been torturing me about you leaving. Since you are the only thing left of my late brother, I'll forgive you." Hiashi explained. " B-but-" Neji said. " Neji, I know what happened. This power took over you." Hiashi said. " W-what- That boy..." Neji said. " Neji what are you talking about? " Hiashi asked. " Well, when Tenten broke up with me, I was trapped in my thoughts until I heard this voice. I followed the vice and I saw a chained boy who looked exactly like me. He said if I undid the chains, he would help me with Pain or sadness, that boy would help me. I undid the chains the boy kept his word. I then felt this power going through my veins. Then it happened. He helped me." Neji said.

" Neji, I didn't know." Hiashi said. " Anyway Neji, you have to rest. Your chakura flow is weak." " Hai Hiashi-sama." Neji said. Neji then fell asleep.

In Neji's dream...

" Neji, I've helped you. I will help you forever. About that Tenten girl, I think she's annoying don't you think?" The dark Neji asked. " Yeah, I agree." Neji said. They had a chat about how they would help each other and how it worked.

While that was happening, Naruto and the others were discussing about the power Neji had and how it was weird. Even Kurama (Kyubi) was shocked.

* * *

I'm ending this here. Any way, Next Time : The Discussion About Psyquallia.


	2. Author, very important message!

_Dear Viewers,_

_ I am very sorry for being very slow on the stories! I've been very busy with school and Saturday school. I may be a bit slower with all the stories I've been working on lately. Now, I'm going to work even harder to keep up my studies while continuing writing my stories. Now, please wait for a while and this will bedone before you know it. _

_ Signed,_

_Finn Hitsugaya_


End file.
